User talk:Jekogan
Garudamon/Knightmon I've reversed some of the evolutions you added to the Garudamon/Knightmon line(s) b/c there are no proof of them... evolutions need to be sourced, see DW:EVOLVE Thanks,--Rad140 00:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Shoutmon X7: Digimon Xros Loader NEVER, NEVER edit the article unless you have checked the original material yourself. If you have no idea what actually happens in the Digimon Xros Loader, don't bloody edit the section about the Digimon Xros Loader. 02:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :You have received a one week block for vandalizing Shoutmon X7. This is your last warning, and if you continue to add false info when you get back, you will be banned permanently. 00:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) THEN WHY DON'T YOU PUT DOWN WHATS REALLY CORRECT ON SHOUTMON X7!!!!!!!!!! :We did, and there was also a warning explaining the situation: "DUE TO GAMEPLAY LIMITATIONS, THE DIGIMON XROS LOADER TOY USES OMEGASHOUTMON, NOT SHOUTMON DX. THE OFFICIAL COMBINATION AS PER JINTRIX USES SHOUTMON DX.". Furthermore, I warned you last time not to insert false info, especially when you're just guessing. 21:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Now guessing, just correcting all right! :...You were guessing. The correct information is that, in the Xros Loader toy, X7 uses OmegaShoutmon. You can't possibly argue that fact -- it's true. You changed it to Shoutmon DX, and removed the notice explaining the situation; after I had already warned you about not making stuff up. :If you have no intention to actually use the published material, and insist on just inserting whatever fanfiction you like, then there's no point in you editing here. 23:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Allright, allright, you right. You win this agreement. I will not edit that section ever again, until it is correct. :I'm not "winning" anything. This is not some kind of compromise. That OmegaShoutmon is used is a concrete fact. :Do not touch any articles on this wiki without researching the official material first. If you do not have access to that material, be it a video game, manga, or toy, then you're shit out of luck — you still will not edit that article. 03:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You had to use a bad word didn't ya. :...yes, because it still isn't clear that you understand anything. 04:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I understan fully well now. I promise I will not don't this act ever again. Now please stop writing to make understand okay. ::After this whole discussion, and you're inserting the false info again? What the hell, man? 02:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you not seen the recent episodes bud? Look at the episodes on Anime 44.com. :Are you gotdamned serious? I'm talking about how he evolves in the XROS LOADER TOY. Do you remember the freaking screenshot I linked you? :Also, why the hell did you remove the Shoutmon X4 + Sparrowmon + Shoutmon DX evolution from the DigiXros list? That's used in the card game, and there was even a link to the official site showing the pics. Why aren't you checking any sources before you start making edits? 02:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry didn't know about that, sorry, I don't go to japan ease websites, I live in america okay!!!! :Then don't edit information about Japanese products. Stick with the English stuff you understand. And absolutely do not remove cited information. 03:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Fine, to make you happy, I'ill never edit this website ever again, mostly because I screw up all the time. Good Night, please.